


A 100% Legit Mission to put Black Hat in a Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Babqftim, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Inky Mystery, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: :D, Not beta read we die like the idiots we are, Using characterization from the Inky Mystery and Babtqftim, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just when Felix thought he had seen it all
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A 100% Legit Mission to put Black Hat in a Dress

Jeez, how had he gotten here? The cat thought to himself as he strolled behind the rabbit, as much as he loved spending time with him the rabbit moral could be a bit... questionable, at times. As they passed the blinking light of the slots and music echo through the large velvet rooms, he pulled a simple clothes rack behind him. It was covered with dresses of all varieties, from fluffy vibrantly colored ball gown to dresses one would only ever see at a club. The pair slowly approached the front desk, and in full drag started demanding to see the manager. The clearly inexperienced desk man was easily intimidated. Leading the pair to yet another long hallway lined with pedestals on trinkets and doo-dads. The ever familiar feeling of magic coursed through the air, each of the pedestals wafting it in excess. As much as he wanted to get a closer look, they we’re on a mission. They we’re going to Black Hat in a dress. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“...Are you sure this is a good idea?” Felix questioned as they neared the final turn in the great hallway. 

“He asked us to make sure we didn’t hurt his image with the boys quest, why not give it a boost instead?” He smiling back mischievously, it was good to see him smile even if it’s for such a stupid reason. 

Now finally the last step was taken round the bend black hat sat there, staring at them in utter confusion. 

“What are you doing her-” He was interrupted as a rune enchanted tranquilizer dart casually impales him in the throat. The now unconscious Black Hat slumped over in his throne, Ozzy quickly pulling the clothing rack from Felix and hiding his body under the skirts. A few bunny kid appearing from under the cloth. 

“Yay! We got him! Did you see that Mr. Felix it was just like when you got the bad guy in your books!” One cheered in a hushed tone, jumping out from the rack tugging at Felix’s coat. Her small red sparkling bow flashing under the chandeliers light. 

“We sure did Ruby! Now hurry along, he will only be asleep for a few more hours!” Ozzy said, ushering the group of roughly six towards the backstage exit. Felix reluctantly followed, the rack he had been pulling now racing ahead being pulled by six little blue blurs. 

After more of Oswald yelling at the casino staff, they had gotten to one of the makeup room. The children forming an almost cartoon blur started grabbing dress and makeup, beauty powder filling the air irritating his nose. As the chaos waned, in the spinning chair sat Black Hat sat. His top hat somehow still on his head, clashing with the bright blue ball gown the kids had dressed him in. His face didn’t look all to different other than his monocle was replaced with a matching pair of blue glasses. 

“Nice job kids!” Ozzy said patting on of them on the head. “Just one last thing…” he tied an ice blue bow over the ribbon of his hat, mission complete.

____________________________________________________________________________

The entire crew was sitting outside the stage, aside from Alice who was backstage getting ready for the official debut now that she could do it by choice and not force. It was nice to take a break from their quest and the entire room was buzzing, not only was alice's debut heavily advertised, the preshow with some mysterious “woman” was also promised to be interesting. 

And there, as the curtain rises, stood a barely conscious Black Hat. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
